Bad Day Ever
by Rozuka Ichinose
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunku, aku merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih. RnR please.


**Rozuka: chacahachacha~! Rozu balek lage neeeeeehhh  
Aoi: terus gue harus bilang 'waw' getoh?  
Rozuka: *cuekin* tanpa basa basi silahkan membaca...  
Akame: kok Rozukacchi jadi lesu begini? *masih facepalm*  
Rozuka: BODO AMAT YANG PENTING GUE MASIH IDUP#lah  
O iya, Disclamernya. Kagerou days buatan Shizen no teki –P(maap kalo salah tulisannya)  
Silahkan membaca...**

_Aku sangat takut dunia luar.  
Aku lebih takut daripada ketakutan yang dulu.  
Meskipun teman-teman memaksaku, aku tak akan pernah keluar dari pondok ini.  
Tak akan._

Flashback

**Mary PoV**

Aku berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman sakura, bersama pacarku, Seto.  
Aku sangat menyukainya.  
Ralat.  
Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat.

Dulu dia yang mengatakan suka kepadaku duluan. Tentu saja aku sangat senang.

Sekarang, aku sedang di bawah salah satu pohon Sakura bersama Seto.

Kami sangat bahagia di bawah pohon itu.

Kami tertawa bahagia.

Hari ini juga adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Tapi, karena Seto Hpnya berdering, kita jadi berpisah.

Dia ada kerja sambilan.

Seto memang menyukai kerja keras.

Seto pun meninggalkan Mary sendirian.

Walaupun hatinya sakit, tetapi dia harus tetap teguh.

Dia pun juga pergi. Daripada sendirian, dia berpikir untuk jalan-jalan saja.

Skip time jadi sore

Aku berjalan menuju markas.

Saat berjalan aku melihat Seto. Tetapi dia tidak melihatku. Karena...

Dia sedang berjalan dengan perempuan lain.

Hatiku sangatlah sakit.

Aku masih cengok(?) melihat mereka berdua yang sedang tertawa.

Seto mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku.

Aku pun segera lari dari sana.

"MARY!" aku tidak mau mendengar sepatah kata pun darinya. Tidak mau...

Aku segera berlari tanpa arah.

Mukaku yang unyu-unyu(?) sudah berlinang air mata. Sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Setelah sudah jauh dari Seto yang tadinya mengejarku, aku berhenti di suatu tempat.

Entah, tempat apa itu aku tak tau. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Karena aku sangat capek berlari, aku pun terlelap di tempat itu.

Skip Time lagi jadi pagi(?)

Aku terbangun dari lelapku.

Aku melihat Hpku yang telah berdering dari tadi.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Setelah tiu, aku segera pergi untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Apakah kalian tahu? Aku sangat ingin mati.

Dulu aku hidup karena masih ada Seto dalam hidupku.

Tapi... Sekarang tidak. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bahagia dengan perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba ada telpon berdering dari Hpku. Kupikir itu Seto lagi yang menelponku.

Ternyata yang meneldonku adalah Danchou.

Aku pun mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo? Mary? Kau ada dimana?! Sekarang Seto sedang ada di rumah sakit karena tadi malam dia kecelakaan saat mencarimu! Keadaannya sekarat! Cepat sekarang ke Rumah Sakit!" Kata Kido khawatir.

DEG.

Mary pun kaget. Sangat kaget.

Mary langsung berlari mencari jalan keluar dan langsung pergi ke Rumah sakit tempat Seto berada.

"Emm permisi, dimana ya pasien yang bernama Seto Kousuke," tanya Mary kepada seorang suster.

"Seto Kousuke... Dia sedang berada di ruang gawat darurat. Tadi pagi dia mengalami kecelakaan," kata suster itu.

Mary segera pergi menuju ruang gawat darurat.

_Ini salahku._

Aku selalu berbicara seperti itu kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku sangat takut.

Sesampainya di ruang gawat darurat, aku melihat semua teman-temanku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanyaku kepada teman-teman.

Semuanya tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya memasang muka bersalah.

"Tapi... Seto masih punya harapan,"kata Danchou sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya," kataku lirih.

Mereka mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku melihat Seto yang tertidur di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Aku memegang tangannya, sedangkan dokter dan susternya masih berkonsentrasi (operasi gitu).

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Seto perlahan membuka matanya. Dia melihatku. Lalu...

Dia tersenyum. Dia memberikan senyumnya yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini. Senyumannya sangat indah.

Seto membalas genggaman tanganku.

Tapi...

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Seto kembali menutup matanya.

Genggamannya yang begitu lembut juga sudah tidak terasa lagi.

"Maafkan kami..." Kata dokter-dokter itu.

Dokter-dokter itu meninggalkan aku dan Seto sendirian.

Aku melepaskan genggamannya.

Kakiku sudah tidak bisa menahan beratku. Aku terjatuh.

Air mataku sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Semua air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya di pipiku.

Ternyata, itulah senyuman terakhir Seto untukku.

Senyuman paling indah dalam hidupku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa orang yang tak kukenal berdatangan. Mereka membawa sebuah kain putih.

Saat itu pun aku masih menangis.

Mereka pun menutup Seto dengan kain putih itu.

Aku melihat mukanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum tertutup oleh kain putih.

Teman-temanku berdatangan. Mereka memintaku untuk berdiri.

"Saatnya pulang Mary.." Kata Momo.

Aku mengagguk, lalu segera berdiri. Aku juga menghapus air mataku.

Setelah Seto di tutupi kain putih, mereka lalu mendorong tempat tidurnya keluar dari ruangan.

Teman-teman juga sudah menggandeng tanganku untuk pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku berhenti.

"Mary?" tanya Danchou.

"Ah, aku akan langsung ke pondok saja," kataku lemas.

" Baiklah kalau begitu... Selamat tinggal," kata teman-temanku seraya melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Aku membalas lambaian itu.

Aku pun segera pergi ke tengah hutan, menuju sebuah pondok.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam.

Aku sangat kaget.

Disana sangat banyak balon, sebuah cake di atas meja, dan sebuah surat di sampingnya.

Aku membuka surat itu.

_Dear Mary,_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou! Selamat ulang tahun! Hei, apakah kau masih ingat saat aku bilang suka padamu? Aku sangat senang saat kau menerimanya. Aku sangat senang pada saat kau bersamaku. O iya, aku membuatnya dengan sedikit bantuan temanku. Katanya dia salah satu fansmu. Jadi aku meminta sedikit bantuannya. Maaf ya kalau membuatmu kecewa. Maaf juga kalau surat ini isinya aneh. Tapi satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Aku... Mencintaimu._

_Seto Kousuke_

Saat membaca surat itu, air mataku mengalir lagi.

Tapi kali ini, dalam tangisanku yang ini, aku berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi senyuman.

"Seto... Aku juga... Mencintaimu"

Karena aku yang membuat masalah ini, Seto menjadi begini.

Coba kalian pikirkan, jika aku tidak kabur, Seto tidak akan mati meninggalkanku.

Karena aku tak mau membahayakan orang-orang lain yang masih menyayangiku, aku hanya akan menyendiri di pondok ini.

Flashback end

_Di hari ulang tahunku, aku merasakan Kebagahagiaan dan kesedihan._

_Dan pada saat itulah hari paling buruk bagiku._

TAMAT

**Rozuka: Yessu tamat**

**Aoi: Karena sang author sedang tidak moodnya ngajak ribut, langsung aja Reviews oke ;) Maaf juga kalo ada typo, atau jelek.**


End file.
